<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wait by ReluctantMandalore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890660">Wait</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantMandalore/pseuds/ReluctantMandalore'>ReluctantMandalore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian Fic Requests (Din Djarin x Reader) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Coma, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Fluff, Medical, Multi, Not Beta Read, Sad, gender neutral reader, it does have fluff, mostly sad thou, use of childs name</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:02:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantMandalore/pseuds/ReluctantMandalore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mandalorian sit's at the bedside of his beloved cyar'ika, waiting for them to wake up from the deep slumber they have found themself in.</p><p> ---<br/>This was based off an ask on my mando blog!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian Fic Requests (Din Djarin x Reader) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ask: What about reader being into coma and Din Djarin telling sad and cute things and trying desperately to wake reader up. 😪</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Mandalorian had sat next to the cot without much thought—keeping the person who rested among the sheets company. His hand still clutching their own tightly, as he stared at nothing in particular and let the time pass on by. His mind still finding itself in shambles at the knowledge of their condition only worsening.</p><p>Din’s gaze did eventually drift over to his partner due to the feeling of their fingers twitching under his own. The drop of hope he felt at that moment dwindling away all too soon though, at the sight of their peaceful appearance. Their features remaining motionless and as still as stone, like there was nothing that could ever brighten them again.</p><p>Maybe there wasn’t for all he knew.</p><p>They had been in a coma for what felt like forever now. Although, in reality, it had only been a week since he had last seen them awake and well. Something which still felt far too long as far as the Mandalorian had been concerned. Soon starting to make him feel desperate for a solution to rouse them from their deep slumber.</p><p>Every doctor he had brought in though had kept telling him the same thing over and over again. Each one saying that the only thing he could do now was wait. His partner was healed and healthy, but here was nothing they could do to wake their sleeping mind. The only thing he could do was wait for them to wake up on their own. There was nothing he could do to help.</p><p>All he could do was wait.</p><p>“I miss you.” He had said as he watched over them. Allowing for his thumb to brush along the back of their hand fondly, “I mean… I know you’re still here, but you’re also not here at the same time.”  </p><p>Din had paused at his choice of words, a heat flushing over him at how ridiculous he sounded. His teeth soon sinking into his bottom lip, as he started to maul over what he had said. His thoughts feeling scattered and muddled the more he found himself lost in them. Even now, with them unconscious, he still managed to mess up his words. Talking had never really been his strong suit in the first place. He always seemed to be mumbling and mixing up his thoughts when speaking, especially when it involved them, the person he adored most.  </p><p>“That didn’t make sense. Did it?” He had finally spoken again with a soft sigh, looking away to stare off in the distance like he had been earlier, “I’m not good with my words, but I think you knew that already.”</p><p>Another silence had fallen over the Mandalorian, his eyes looking back to their face and feeling his heart sink at seeing their still sleeping features. He found himself lost while looking over them, a new ache developing inside of him at the sight. Soon bringing a new surge of sadness and pain bubbling within him. Spreading through and bringing him down into a crumbling mess of emotions.</p><p>“The child and you are probably the best things to ever come into my life.” He had said in his sorrowful state, his voice cracking with each syllable spoken, “I really mean it too. I… I’ve never met someone like you. I’ve never loved someone like I love you Cyar’ika.”</p><p>Tears had formed at the corner of his eyes, the drops falling soon after and rolling down his face in salty trails. He could feel his lip tremble, and he bit it again to stop its movement. He wasn’t used to crying. After many years of keeping his emotions and feelings to himself, he had learned how to stop the tears from ever falling. Yet now, while looking at his love laying in a deep sleep, he couldn’t seem to stop them all from coming.</p><p>“It’s not just me either, ya know?” He said while sniffling, brushing away some of his tears as he continued talking, “The kid. I mean… Grogu. Grogu misses you so much. He wants his other buir back so badly. He wants you back just as much as I do—maybe even more. He loves you a lot and he needs you cyar’ika. Our son needs you just like I need you.”</p><p>Din had thought back to the child then, a small smile coming to his face at the fond memories which flooded had inside of him. His partner had always been good with the little one, treating him as if he was their own child. Something that had made Din fall in love with them all too quickly when they had first met. The idea of them all as a family warming his heart even with the sadness he still felt while sitting at their bedside.</p><p>“I just want you back. I want you to be fine and… I want you to wake up. Please Cyar’ika.” More tears had fallen as he spoke, his voice filled with a blend of emotions,  “I want to see your smile and hear your voice again. I miss holding you and having those late conversations under the stars. Cyar’ika I miss you so much and I love you even more. You’re my everything...”</p><p>The Mandalorian had kept talking and talking, saying anything and everything he could think of in that moment. Sweet praises and adoring words leaving him in what felt like never ending waves. It didn’t seem to matter what he had said though, as his words couldn’t seem to bring his partner back to reality. Eventually leading to his voice having died out to silence once more. Their hand now held to his mouth, as he quietly cried and pressed his lips against their knuckles in a pleading kiss. He didn’t know when, or even if, his love would ever wake up again. Even worse, he knew there was nothing he could about it.</p><p>All he could do was wait.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>